


The First Kiss

by Eponine111



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponine111/pseuds/Eponine111
Summary: As the romance began between Richard, Duke of Gloucester, and Anne Neville.





	1. Part 1

On a hot summer afternoon Anne Neville strolled through the grounds near the family castle in Middleham. In contrast to the beauty of the day, it was very sad and had a heart swelling with concern: in the southern part of the country a revolt had broken out against King Edward IV, and his father, the count of Warwick, loyal to the king besides his cousin, had received the departure order to sedate her, along with her army. With him departed and young people who have been entrusted to the children in the art of war, Francis Lovell, William Catesby and the two younger brothers of Edoardo, Giorgio (Duke of Clarence) and Richard (Duke) of Gloucester). Some young men who were little older than her, who had been her childhood companions and whom she loved as brothers; but childhood was now over, and it was time for them to grow up and become men ... in whatever way this would happen. Even through a battle. That day Anne had spent a lot of time in the family chapel with her mother and sister Isabella to pray for the success of the battle, to bring the ultimate peace in the kingdom of England and for the health of their loved ones, so that they would all return healthy and save. His father, in order to reassure them, had minimized the scope of the revolt, which was small compared to other battles he had taken part in, but they knew well that the risks were there anyway. Among other things, even for Isabella it seemed like it was time to grow up: she had heard her parents discuss the fact that it was now time to find her husband, even if she did not know who they could have in mind for this purpose. And then, inevitably, it would be her.  
Anna then walked the lawn with a mind not very serene and indeed, anguished: the time of carefree is over? And above all, would your loved ones be back unharmed? Arriving at a stream, he leaned against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes, sighing. He felt a tear running down his face, but contrary to what his proud character imposed on her, he did nothing to stop her; on the contrary, he decided to give free rein to what he felt. She was so alone, nobody would ever see her.

"Anne ... Lady Anne?"

 

A familiar voice resounded behind her, collecting it from her thoughts. It was Richard, the king's younger brother, the one between the two boys with whom he had been a stronger bond, a deeper friendship. He did not know where he came from, but he had almost reached her by the tree, which required him to dry his face quickly with the sleeve of his dress to prevent him from seeing her cry.

 

"I finally found you! I looked for you everywhere ..." the boy said, approaching smiling, only to be angry, noticing the gesture of Anne and the traces of crying on his face.

 

"But you were crying! What happened?" He asked worriedly.

 

"Nothing" Anne Anne tries to prove herself safe. "Only, there must have been something in one eye". Too bad, however, for a treacherous tear that at that moment decided to run them again on the face.

 

"Anne ... was it okay, maybe someone offended you, or ... mistreated?"

Richard could not stop himself from reaching for her face and wiping the tear with a finger. That tender sudden gesture made both of them blush. For some time the young Richard has understood that the feelings of friendship towards Anne have become something else, something that is made to last a name: in the world of men in arms the feelings are not important, and indeed are considered a sign of weakness, something not to come as something to be ashamed of. But despite all this, what he felt for Anne had continued to beat strongly in his heart, and despite the motives of his companions and his brother had decided not to ignore it, even if he was never found the courage to express to the girl who inspired him what he felt for her. He was aware that he, only a younger cadet son, though created Duke by his brother the King, and moreover born with a backbone problem that I had made him almost hunchback, had to work a lot more to become the man he aspired to be and that Anne deserved: and the imminent battle, her first, would be an important occasion to show everyone who she was and how much she was worth. So he approached it with a feeling of enthusiasm and excitement; although aware of the risks, she almost could not wait to be there to test herself, to have her chance to participate in carving out her own place in the sun, coming out of the shadows of the more lively older brothers.

 

"No Richard, I assure you that no one has offended me ... I ... I'm just worried about what's going to happen ... My father, you, the other guys ... here, I wish you did not have to leave there was no need of you for no revolt ".

At these words Richard's heart jumped with joy: did Anne worry about him too? Was he sorry that he was leaving? On the other hand, it was normal for the girl to worry especially about her father.

"Don't be afraid of Anne: your father is the most famous warrior in England, the" king's creator. "It will be very difficult for anyone to harm him," Richard tried to reassure her.

"Yes, you're right, I'm a foolish worry", she forced Anne to smile. At this point one thing occurred to her. "Excuse me, my lord ... but first you said you were looking for me, can I do something for you?"

 

Here, Richard thought, we are here, the moment has arrived. Yes, there was a reason for it, and it was very important. As already mentioned, the young man, despite his enthusiasm for his first battle, was not entirely unaware of the risks involved. Not even the extreme one. And after thinking about it for several days, I decided to tell Anne what she felt for her. He was almost sure of the victory, but if it happened the irreparable did not want to have regrets, not on something so important.

 

"Anne ... I ..." He began to say, interrupting himself with emotion. Inside of himself he got angry with himself for being so clumsy and nervous, come in captivity Anne take him seriously?

 

She looked at him, waiting kindly for him to continue.

(continue)


	2. Part 2

"Here ... milady ..." 

Richard's heart was beating so hard he was afraid he would come out of his chest, a sensation never felt before; it seemed that all the speech he had prepared, all the words he had thought, had been canceled with a sponge, since he no longer knew how to continue; all this under the questioning look of Anne, who had not seen her like this.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, holding it to his lips and kissing his back, as he looked into her eyes. A charming blush spread from her neck to her cheeks, illuminating her face. Anne's heart was beating too fast; it was the first time that such a thing happened to her, she seemed to be one of those ladies whom she had heard many times tell in the stories and romantic ballads she listened to along with Isabella. Only that ... she didn't know what to do.  
Richard grabbed her other hand, still looking at her. "Anne, tomorrow I will leave, I will stay away for a long time; it is my first opportunity to serve my country and my king. I hope I can do it worthily ... "  
Noticing the enthusiasm with which she spoke of it, Anne realized that it was indeed an important occasion for the boy and thought it was kind to encourage him: 

"I'm sure you will be able to assert yourself. My father has always said that you are an excellent student, and the fact that for you are very important loyalty and honor can only be an advantage ".

 

Happy for the beautiful words that the girl was addressing him, Richard tightened his hands tightly in his making her wince. Realizing she was exaggerating, she loosened her grip but continued to look at her and smile at her.

 

"Do you really think this about me, Anne?"

"I told you, my father is very fond of you."

"And you? What are you for, Anne? "

Anne blushed again without being able to answer, as she felt Richard's body brush against hers like never before; suddenly, pushed by something irresistible, she put her hand on his cheek, caressing it and stared fearlessly at his blue eyes in his dark ones. Then it was a moment: the soft and warm lips of him kissing the corners of her mouth and then moving on his lips, pressing on Anne's mouth and savoring them.  
He lifted on tiptoe and put a hand on his chest, opening his lips in his turn; both of them were so lost in each other that they lost track of anything they were not. Nothing new, after all: it is an old and banal story that happened thousands of times to thousands of people ... but it had never happened to Richard and Anne.

They never knew how much time had passed when they heard Isabella's voice calling Anne; the young woman jumped away from her knight, who, laughing, tried to hold her to herself a little longer, and after having kissed her on the tip of her nose, looking into her eyes, he said to her:

"Do not be afraid, Anne ... I'll come back to you. I promise you. Will you wait for me? "

"Yes, Rich ..." Anne replied, giving him a last caress on the cheek; immediately afterward he turned and ran in the direction of his sister's voice, his heart pounding with joy.

But Isabella might not have told anything: you never know she could not resist the temptation to make fun of her ...


End file.
